Tårar av glas
by Eist-il
Summary: En opera föreställning går förfärligt fel, Lucius Malfoys ögon fastnar på en vacker flicka - så gör även Severus Snapes... Åh! Jag suger på sammanfattningar - läs är ni snälla...
1. Passion and the opera

Författarens ord:

Okej :) Min andra svenska fanfic... JA JAG VET den andra är inte klar ännu... men jag kunde inte vänta... ok? :))  
  
Och för alla er som känner igen huvudrollen "Maria" - det är INTE samma som i min andra "Svensk sommar" jag kan inte hjälpa att jag MÅSTE använda henne... hon är någon form av hjärnspöke ;)  
  
Denna histora är **"rated R"** och för er som har problem med **våldtäkter**, sexuella närmanden etc. etc. läs INTE denna - kom inte och säg att jag **INTE** varnat er sedan.

Och texterna som är skriven med _kursiv_ är inte mina - de är NIGHTWISH's - jag bara lånar dem för att de passar så bra in :) - och b.t.w - karraktärerna är inte mina heller TYVÄRR!  
-gråter lite tyst- :'( de är alla JK Rowlings fantastiska varelser... utom Maria då förstås :) Hon är min!

Läs och ha så roligt :) M.V.H "Dark Sign"

_

* * *

_

**Passion and the opera**

_  
Princess of lust  
Dignity put to dust  
A virginal sight  
Their apple to bite_

---Marias POV---

Maria stod framför spegeln i det stora badrummet, hon borstade sitt hår med mjuka rörelser samtidigt som hon nynnade på sin favorit låt. Hon hade precis duschat, tvättat håret och borstat sina tänder noggrant och nu när håret var välborstat flätade hon det i en lång gyllenbrun fläta.

Hon gick fram till badrumsskåpet och letade fram en liten och dyr parfymflaska i kristall, en gåva från hennes farbror, i vilkens hus hon för tillfället befann sig. Hon sprutade ett antal små sprut över sin kropp, doften var härlig, en svag doft av vanilj diskret men ändå påtaglig.

Hon klev i sin rosaaktiga morgonrock och klev ut ur badrummet, hon möttes av den enorma hallen, den var tom, hon hörde sin farbror stöka runt i sin egen kammare – antagligen letade han efter sitt plommonstop och sin klädnad.

"Maria?" ropade hennes farbror.

"Ja" Svarade hon och stannade.

"Jag har lagt dina kläder du ska ha på dig på ditt rum"

Maria suckade, hennes farbror var en betydande person inom trollkarlsvärlden, kanske den mest betydande. Hanns namn var Cornelius Fudge, ja Marias farbror var självaste trollkarlsministern. Den här kvällen var han inbjuden till ett stort trollkarlsevenemang och när han frågade Maria om hon ville bli hans sällskap för kvällen hade hon inte kunnat neka – trotts allt hade han varit och var fortfarande mycket snäll mot henne då båda hennes föräldrar hade gått bort för ett halvår sedan.

Hon gick upp på sitt rum, såg sig om, redan vid första anblicken av det hade hon blivit totalt förälskad. Det var tapetserat med vackra vita tapeter som var dekorerade med gyllene mönster och en otroligt vacker board, golvet var i vit marmor, hela rummet var fyllt med bokhyllor, både trollkarlslitteratur och mugglar böcker. Gardinerna var vita och genomskinliga, bakom dem fans en dörr ut till en liten balkong som hade utsikt mot vattnet.

Trotts att hela rummet var ovanligt vackert så var det den stora himmelssängen det som den femtonåriga flickan älskade mest med rummet. Draperierna var marinblå med guld och silvermönster, bakom draperierna fann man en enorm säng bäddad med silkeslakan i krämfärgad ton, ett hav av kuddar fyllda med dunbolster och ett marinblått överkast. Taket ovanför sängen var en perfekt kopia av det sägenomspunna taket i Hogwarts matsal, därför fick Maria alltid känslan av att hon sov under bar himmel då hon stilla låg mellan lakanen på kvällen.

Maria gick över till en av stolarna som stod vid hennes (kanske) för pampiga skrivbord i magiskt vitt trä, över ryggstödet hängde hennes klänning för kvällen.

Den var enligt Maria helt underbar, vit och florstunn, broderad med små guldtrådar och dekorerad med vita små pärlor och kristaller, vilket fick hela klänningen att gnistra vackert. Hon tog den på sig och noterade att den slutade precis vid knäna och trots det tunna fabrikatet såg man varken hennes vita spetstrosor eller den vita bh'n som hon valt speciellt för kvällen.

Under stolen stod de vita skorna som hon skulle ha till klänningen, de var lätta och vackra, utsmyckade med bergskristall och små, små pärlor. På bordet stod en röd ask, i den fanns ett halsband av silver, med ett hänge av kristall... eller var det diamant? Maria vågade inte tänka efter, bara tanken på hur mycket hennes farbror lade ut på henne var skrämmande.

Maria särskådade sig i sin spegel, hon älskade den bilden som mötte henne, allt från de vackra skorna till det makalösa men ändå inte för pampiga halsbandet... trots detta tyckte hon att det var något som saknades. Hon tassade fram till sitt smyckeskrin och lyfte upp ett par underbara örhängen... hennes döda mammas. De var i rent silver, hade tv vackra genomskinliga stenar som dekoration, inuti stenarna fanns ett mjukt gyllene sken som pulserade med en magisk glöd. Till detta hörde en silverring med exakt samma stenar som dekoration, hennes mors förlovningsring... hon tvekade men med en snabb rörelse så placerade hon ringen på fingret och örhängena i öronen.

Maria gick sedan ned en våning, en annan flicka i hennes ålder hade stannat och sminkat sig, men sådant föll aldrig Maria in, hennes ögonfransar var mörka i vilket fall som hälst och ögonbrynen var tillräckligt synliga, men knappast buskiga.

Hon gick in i det stora matrummet, på hennes "plats" låg hennes trollspö, det var av vit lönn, ett ovanligt och magiskt träslag som numera inte fanns då de enda träden växt p Krakataus sluttingar - ön som inte fanns längre. Trollspöt hade gått i arv från hennes farmor, den hade en kärna av enhörningshår och små guldinläggningar som dekoration. Hon stannade konfunderad – hur skulle hon kunna ta den med sig? Efter ett tag beslutade hon sig för att hon inte _kunde_ ta den med sig.

'Så vida jag inte stoppar in den i underbyxorna såklart' tänkte hon och skrattade tyst 'nej, trollstaven stannar där den är'

"Maria? Är du klar?" Cornelius röst kallade på henne från hallen, hon log för sig själv och gick till honom.

"Ja då, jag är klar" Svarade hon och log för sig själv åt hennes farbrors uppskattande min.

"Du är lika vacker som en sommardag" Berömde han och räckte henne en vit blomma och log åt hennes förtjusta pip: "Jag tyckte den skulle passa bra i ditt hår – låt mig hjälpa dig"

Cornelius sträckte sig fram och fäste den vita blomman i hennes fläta, den spred en behaglig doft kring sig, söt men ändå inte kväljande och sliskig – så som vissa blommor kunde dofta. Maria log, det var inte många som fick se den här sidan av hennes farbror, han var en riktig charmör, men i dessa onda tider var det knappast en klok fasad att hålla som ledare.

"Då så min sköna" Sade Cornelius och skrattade: "låt oss ge oss av"

_Drink from my thighs  
The rain of lies  
A sight so cursed:  
Breasts which never nursed_

--- Lucius POV ---

Lucius Malfoy, dödsätaren av dödsätare, den mest respekterade och mest fruktade trollkarlen inom den engelska trollkarlsvärlden för att inte nämna den rikaste av alla trollkarlar i hela Europa, var för tillfället mycket till freds.

Anledningen till detta var inte den enorma föreställningen som väntade då en uppsättning av Giuseppe Verdis "Messa da Reqviem" skulle framföras i den pampiga blå hallen i trolldommsministeriets huvudbyggnad, ej heller att den store stollen Fudge skulle dyka upp, trotts att det var orostider – utan helt enkelt för den lilla "föreställningen" som skulle följa efter det smakfulla musikaliska uppträdandet som skulle äga rum.

Han gick runt i den blå hallen, klädd i en svart klädnad med gröna inslag, på fötterna hade han höga läderstövlar och på händerna sina klassiska svarta läderhandskar. I handen bar han den svarta staven som var hanns kännetäcken, inuti staven fanns hans trollstav, det var en mycket smidig lösning som Lucius kunde gratulera sig själv till.

Lucius blonda och mjuka hår var uppsatt i en hästsvans bakom huvudet och luggen var bakåtkammad så den inte skulle hänga ivägen. Lucius var en av de män som passerat fyrtio utan att lägga på sig några extra kilos barlast.

Hans kropp var lång och vältrimmad, skuldrorna breda och magen vältränad, inte riktigt så man kunde se några magrutor men mycket nära. Has ögon var ljust blå eller grå om man så ville, ansiktet välskapt och näsan skarp men knappast något utstående drag i hans ansikte, hans hud var blek eller i vilket fall ljus. Hur man än såg på saken var han en mycket vacker man, och han var dessutom betraktad som en mytomspunnen kvinnokarl – vilket kanske inte var så konstigt då hans utseende talade för honom i sådan hög grad, för att inte tala om hans makt och pengar.

Han såg sig om, salen började fyllas, musikerna började ta plats – de var mugglare såklart då Lucius inte viste om någon trollkarl som faktiskt lyckats skapa eller framföra någon njutbar musik. Lucius var en av de få trollkarlarna inom Voldemorts krets som uppskattade klassisk musik och han kände faktiskt till de fyra som skulle sjunga solo den här kvällen.

Det var en polska vid namn Barbara Dobrzanska, en Estniska vid namn Annely Peebo, en ryss vid namn Badri Maisuradze och en Litauer vid namn Liudas Norvaisas. Ingen av dem visste såklart att de skulle uppträda för trollkarlar, de hade blivit informerade om att det var en välgörenhetsgala för Londons fattiga.

Skrattretande tänkte Lucius, att mugglare var så lättlurade, det var klart att de uppträdande inte kunde undgå att märka en del egendomliga saker. Därför hade det bestämts att de alla skulle få sitt minne utsuddat efter föreställningen – för säkerhetsskull.

_An Aphrodite for mortal souls  
Playing hide and seek in lecherous roles  
Their erotic hour, my tearless weep  
Their satisfaction, my infinite sleep_

Lucius vände sig om bara för att finna en gammal vän där, Severus Snape, ännu en dödsätare – antagligen informerad om den lilla extra "föreställningen" som skulle äga rum. Severus var klädd i sina vanliga svarta kläder, han hade sitt svarta hår hängandes i ögonen och trollstaven smått synlig innanför den svarta klädnaden. Hans ögon var lika svarta som de brukade, ibland kom Lucius på sig själv med att undra om de verkligen var svarta eller helt enkelt bara mörkt bruna... och om Lucius var blek så slog Severus honom med hästlängder, han såg nästan ut som ett spöke – antagligen för att han aldrig lämnade sina fängelsehålor.

"Nämen Severus" Hälsade Lucius och flinade.

Han fick ett kort mumlande till svar, Severus hade aldrig varit den pratglada typen, till skillnad från Lucius öppnade han aldrig munnen förutom då han hade något viktigt att säga.

"Jag hade inte väntat mig att få se dig här så... _tidigt_" Fortsatte Lucius och lade extra vikt på '_tidigt_' han log ännu bredare – Severus stirrade stint på honom, som om han såg på en irriterande fluga.

"Dumbledore skickade mig" Svarade Severus stint och tvekade ett tag innan han fortsatte: "och eftersom att det passar min personlighet att vara _tidig_ så gör det mig inte så mycket"

"Ah! Din humor är lika blank och polerad som vanligt min käre vän" Sade Lucius och fick ett ilsket ögonkast till svar från Severus.

"Men titta – där är ju själva trollkarlsministern" Ropade Lucius och vinkade till sig Cornelius Fudge som just dykt upp i rummet.

"Mina herrar" Sade Fudge och nickade erkännande på huvudet – Lucius flinade och Severus kastade bara mannen en av sina säregna irriterande blickar.

"Min bästa trollkarlsminister – min kära vän Cornelius" Sade Lucius och nickade mot den (enligt honom) petitiska människan som stod framför honom: "Hur står det till – jag är mycket glad att ni kunde glädja oss med er närvaro ikväll"

"Allt är så bra som det bara kan vara med Han-som-inte-får-nåmnas-vid-namn på uppgång igen" Suckade Fudge och gnuggade trött sina ögon: "Men livet har ju också sina goda stunder"

"Jasså?" Sade Lucius och ett blont ögonbryn sköt i höjden: "Hurså?"

"Min döda brors dotter har kommit för att bo med mig – det kära barnet gör mitt liv lite lättare" Sade Fudge och log lite.

Lucius ögonbryn for upp igen, just det ja, Fudges skamfläckade broder var död... brodern, hade flyttat till Sverige och där gift sig med en mugglare – något som inte alls föll i god jord hos familjen Fudge. Konstigt, tänkte Lucius, både brodern (Albin) och hans hustru hade dött samtidigt, i en bil olycka. Efter vad Lucius hört så skulle de ha fått en dotter, inte för att Lucius någonsin hade ägnat saken en tanke, men barnet måste ha gå i den mycket respekterade trollkarlsskolan i Sverige – vid namn "Magiska Kunskaps Ringen - MKR"... hur gammal kunde barnet vara – Tio? Elva?

"Men där är ni ju farbror!" Ropade en klingande kvinnoröst.

_Naked limbs reflecting from the moon  
I'll be there for you soon  
First wish for this night:  
Let me be your delight_

Lucius vände sig om bara för att gapa över den unga kvinnan – flickan? Som kom små springandes mot dem – knappast passandes en ung dam. Hon var otroligt vacker, hennes bruna hår var uppsatt i en vacker fläta vilken skimrade som guld i skenet från lamporna i salens tak. Hennes unga och pigga ansikte var prytt med fräknar och ögonen var färgade i både blått, grönt och några små stänk av gyllenbrunt.

Den vita klänningen täckte knappast de vackra kvinnliga formerna som hon utvecklat, brösten var inte jätte stora men absolut inte små, hennes höfter var fortfarande smärta och smidiga – vilket endast kunde ha åstadkommits av hård och ihärdig träning. Man fick fin utsikt över hennes mjölkvita och välformade lår, de var muskulösa men knappast så det förtog dess skönhet.

"Som jag har letat efter er – vart tog ni..." Flickans leende dog då hon förstod att Fudge var mitt uppe i ett samtal: "Åh, jag är ledsen – jag..."

"Det gör inget kära barn" Sade Fudge och log: "Mina herrar – låt mig pressentera min brorsdotter – Maria Smith, hon har precis gått ut det fjärde året på 'MKR'. Maria, detta är Lucius Malfoy och erhm... Severus Snape"

Flickan passerade dem och Lucius fyllde näsborrarna med hennes väldoft, en väldoft av vanilj, månskära och ung, varm flickhud.

Lucius sneglade på Severus och fann till sin häpnad att den stackars mannen bara gapade, oförmögen att varken säga eller göra något. Lucius log inombords – Severus Snape – vilken kvinnokarl, och nu hade han snubblat rakt över en flicka som tände varje eldigt och passionerat kännslospröt i hela hans kropp och stjäl.

Men, tänkte Lucius – Severus var inte den enda som fann den unga miss Smith attraktiv, nej långt ifrån, Lucius såg några _mycket_ stimulerande bilder av den unga flickan flimra förbi i hjärnan. Vid tanken på dessa bilder hårdnade en viss kroppsdel på honom och han flinade det klassiska Malfoy flinet. 'Ja som fasen – den här unga läckerbiten är alldeles för vacker för sitt eget bästa... i alla fall om det finns en Malfoy i närheten'

"Ah! Miss Smith... eller kan jag kalla dig Maria?" Utbrast han och tog ett kraftfullt grepp om hennes hand, tvingade den upp till sina läppar och placerade en kyss på dess ovansida: "Jag måste berömma er för er skönhet"

"Ehrm..." Svarade Maria och rodnade.

Lucius kunde inte låta bli att flina en aning: 'definitivt en oskuld' tänkte han och kände ett rus av välbehag rusa genom hans kropp – han älskade att bräcka kvinnor och speciellt unga sådana som fortfarande hade sin mödom intakt.

"Jag tar det som ett ja" Sade Lucius och flinade ännu bredare, han placerade ännu en tvångsmässig kyss på hennes hand och släppte henne.

"Farbror..." Viskade Maria besvärat och knuffade lite på Cornelius: "det börjar snart borde vi inte...?"

"Jo för all del" Sade Cornelius och log mot Lucius: "Vi ska gå och ta våra platser"

"Det var trevligt att träffa dig Maria" Sade Lucius och borrade sin stålgrå blick i Maria.

"Em..." Sade Maria och såg besvärat på honom: "vi kanske ses igen" tillade hon sedan lamt – antagligen för att vara artig, men Lucius bara log:

"Det gör vi säkert..." Han myste inombords då hon vände sig om och följde sin farbror i spåren, höfterna förföriskt vickande och flätan svajandes efter henne. 'Du anar bara inte _hur_ snart vi ska mötas igen'

Lucius vände sig om och fanns Severus ansikte bara några decimeter från sitt eget, hans ögon var som svarta tomma gångar, dessutom fyllda med ilska mixat med ett otroligt begär – Lucius flinade:

"Oroa dig inte min vän – när jag är klar med unga miss Maria kan du få resterna... om det nu blir några över det vill säga"

"Du rör inte flickan" Väste Severus mellan hårt hopbitna läppar.

"Och varför inte?" Sade Lucius retsamt – han visste mycket väl varför – Severus ville ha henne själv.

"Hon är bara barnet – precis gått ut fjärde året på MKR – hon är ju för sjutton bara femton år!"

"Tillräckligt gammal _enligt lag_ för att få brottas några vändor i sängen med mig" Sade Lucius nonchalant: "och dessutom – hon är bara en smutsig blandras, hennes mor var ju en mugglare, jag hade inte brytt mig om hon så bara hade varit tio"

"Du är pervers" Fick Severus fram mellan hårt slutna käkar.

"Vad säger du Severus" Sade Lucius med låssas chockad röst: "Menar du att du inte tagit en oskuld någon gång? Du vet väll att man måste gå nedåt i _åldrarna_ för att finna sådanna - flickorna nu för tiden har ingen skam i kroppen - hoppar i säng med vem som _hälst_"

"Du rör henne inte" Upprepade Severus och borrade sina svarta ögon Lucius.

"Ah! Men jag tror jag kommer göra det min käre Severus – den unga miss Maria är för vacker för sitt eget bästa" Lucius flinade mot Severus som ursinnigt vände på klacken.

Uppe på scenen hade uppträdandet precis börjat – Lucius tog sig fram i lokalen och placerade sig på en noggrant utvald plats... han noterade inte mycket av uppträdandet, det enda han lade märke till var den utmärkta utsikten han hade över en viss ung kvinnas välformade bakdel.

_Body of a virgin  
Soul to the Devil's kin  
Your God is me  
In all that you see_

Framträdandet släpade sig fram, men snart... Lucius kastade ett ögonkast åt den stora klockan i salen... snart. Och så äntligen, framträdandet var slut, hela salen bröt ut i applåder, dirigenten bugade och artisterna bugade och då plötsligt:

"Och nu kan vi låta den riktiga showen börja!" Utropade en kall och ormliknande röst, allas blickar vändes mot en kåpklädd gestalt i ändan av salen, under den svarta huvan som dolde ansiktet lyst ett par röda ögon: "_Avada Kadavra_!"

En grön blixt for fram genom luften, dirigenten föll död ned från sin scen, för någon minut var hela salen dödstyst – sedan började paniken – Lucius log – nu var det dags!

Han styrde sina steg mot en flicka klädd i vitt, knuffade undan ett par skrikande överpyntade ministerfruar. Han log - hon var ensam - hennes ögon fångade hans...

_An Aphrodite for mortal souls  
Playing hide and seek in lecherous roles  
Their erotic hour, my tearless weep  
Their satisfaction, my infinite sleep_

* * *

VA? SLUT? Vad fort det gick... jag måste skriva mer :) Vad ska Lucius hitta på måntro?  
Jag vet att det finns få svenska läsare här - men snälla ni som läser - skriv en liten kråka är ni snälla -ber på mina bara knän- 


	2. One

Författarens ord:

**Yes!** Ett nytt kapitell - det tog en timme att skriva -stolt-  
  
Som sagt - karaktärerna är inte mina... även om jag skulle villja ha Severus Snape... :'(  
  
Texterna är inte mina heller - de tillhör det fabulösa bandet Metallica - låten heter "One" precis som kapitlet...  
  
Läs och njut - men kom ihåg att det är rated "R" läs inte om ni inte tror att ni klarar det - annars - ha det så bra :))  
  
M.V.H "Dark Sign"

**

* * *

One**

_I can't remember anything  
__Can't tell if this is true or dream  
__Deep down inside I feel to scream  
__This terrible silence stops me  
  
__Now that the war is through with me  
__I'm waking up, I cannot see  
__That there is not much left of me  
__Nothing is real but pain now_

--- Marias POV---

Maria satt uttråkad och stirrade på föreställningen som ägde rum framför henne, hon var inte mycket för opera. Hon kunde lyssna på viss klassiks musik i och för sig... men det här var nästan för mycket. I grund och botten var Maria en "rocker" hon lyssnade på band så som: Iron Maiden, Nightwish, Sonata Arctica och Metallica.

Hon suckade och försökte byta ställning, om det inte räckte med att framträdandet var tråkig så var dessutom stolarna tvungna att vara så förbannat hårda. Hade de varit lite mjukare så hade hon kanske till och med lyckats somna.

Ännu en suck, hon behövde sysselsättning, hennes ögon föll på ett program, hon plockade upp det och började förstrött vika det, först på längden, sedan på brädden och på längden – på brädden. Och så plötsligt tystnade musiken, första akten var över. Marias prasslande med pappret ljöd högt i salen då allt annat var knäpptyst, Cornelius sände henne en menande blick och med en suck lät hon programmet falla.

Uppträdandet startade igen, Maria lutade sig bakåt och försökte justera kroppen så gott som det gick mot det hårda ryggstödet. Hon slöt ögonen och helt oinbjudet kom bilderna från tidigare idag upp i hennes huvud, hon rös. Mannen, Lucius Malfoy hade skrämt henne, så som han såg på henne... hon rös inombords, vist hade killarna ägnat henne uppmärksamhet i skolan, men det begär som fanns i Lucius Malfoys ögon skrämde henne nästan från vettet.

Hennes tankar flöt vidare och landade på ett annat ansikte, Severus Snapes... den mannen fick Maria att nästan skaka av blandade känslor, hans blickar hade nästan bränt i hennes hud och trotts det... det hade inte varit obehagligt kom hon fram till. De svarta ögonen hade varit eggande, nästan upphetsande... men samtidigt – han skrämde henne också, de båda männen hade skrämt henne.

Hon fortsatte resten av konserten med att fundera över nästa dag – vilken inte skulle bli så särdeles rolig, det var hennes lektioner som skulle ta plats imorgon. Maria hade velat gå till Hogwarts, men Cornelius hade vägrat, han hade prompt sagt att hon skulle få privatlektioner.

Maria väcktes med ett ryck ur sina tankar då musiken abrupt tystnade, det blev tyst i salen, så tyst att man kunde ha hört en knappnål falla. Och så äntligen, dirigenten sänkte händerna – konserten var över – en storm av applåder bröt ut i salen, Maria klappade nonchalant med – mest för syns skull.

_Hold my breath as I wish for death  
__Oh please, God, wake me_

_Back in the womb it's much __too real  
__In pumps life that I must feel  
__But can't look forward to reveal  
__Look to the time when I'll live_

Det var då den hemska rösten hade höjt sig över stormen av applåder, Maria hade inte hört det första den uttalat, men det andra hörde hon allt för väl:

"_Avada Kadavra_!"

Maria hade vänt sig om, lagom för att se den gröna blixten som sköt ut från den svarta trollstaven som mannen i den svarta kåpan höll i handen. Någon kollapsade framför henne, dirigenten föll död ned, dörrarna till blå hallen slogs upp, in tågade led på led med svartklädda män i silverfärgade masker – dödsätare.

Gröna blixtar haglade genom rummet, människor sjönk döda ned, Maria såg sig om, hon var så rädd, så fruktansvärt rädd, hon ville där ifrån. Hon såg sin farbror, hans livvakter hade släpat bort honom till ett tryggt hörn där de formaterade en skyddande ring kring honom – de hade lämnat henne!

Med fingrar klumpiga av rädsla började hon leta efter sin trollstav, hennes hjärta stannade – hon hade ju lämnat den hemma! Den låg där så beskedligt på köksbordet, hon såg bilden av det vita lönnträt mot det mörka ekbordet precis som om hon stod framför det... det kändes som om ödet skrattade åt henne.

Hon for upp från sin stol, inte insett att hon fortfarande satt ned, hon var tvungen att komma ut, bort från striderna. Stannade hon så skulle hon dö – det rådde det inget tvivel om... det var knappast någon hemlighet att hon var hälften mugglare, en "blandras" som vissa så nedsättande uttryckte det.

Hon löpte förskräckt över till ena sidan av hallen, desperat sökandes efter en väg ut, det fanns ingen, förutom då den stora dörren – och dit skulle hon inte komma levande. Hon snurrade runt lagom för att möta Lucius Malfoys ansikte, hennes ögon fångade hans – på något vis skrämde han henne mer än dödsätarna som fortfarande tågade in i hallen.

"Jag tror visst vi möts igen Maria" Hans röst var lugn – för lugn för att matcha de extrema händelserna.

"Håll dig borta från mig" Hotade hon och bakade några steg bakåt – bara för att finna att väggen hindrade vidare rörelser.

"Lite ohövlig märker jag" Flinade Lucius och tog två snabba steg mot henne, stängde effektivt in henne i hörnet med båda armarna: "Men det är ingen fara min sköna – jag är inte omöjlig..."

"Vad vill ni?" Viskade hon, ville förtvivlat undan från hans så påtagliga närvaro.

"Många saker" Väste han nära hennes öra, hon kunde känna den varma andedräkten mot sin halls och det fick hennes hud att knottras i obehag: "för tillfället vill jag ta dig med mig"

"Du håller dig borta" Sade Maria och försökte låta mer morsk än hon kände sig.

"A-a-a" Sade han varnande och placerade ett finger på hennes haka och tippade hennes huvud bakåt så hennes ögon mötte hans stålgrå: "Du är _inte_ i position att ge order min lilla vän"

Maria drog efter andan, vad ville han – vad tänkte han göra? Lucius Malfoy tog ett bestämt grepp om hennes midja och utan att bry sig om att hon spjärnade emot snurrade han henne runt så hon blev stående med ryggen mot hans bröst – med ett par snabbt mumlade ord och en rörelse med sin trollstav transporterade han dem bort där ifrån.

_Fed through the tube that sticks in me  
__Just like a wartime novelty  
__Tied to machines that make me be  
__Cut this life off from me_

--- Severus POV---

Severus hade i ren ilska marscherat ifrån Lucius – mannen fick honom att må illa, det spydiga och självsäkra flinet och hans ord fick det att vända sig i magen på honom. Dock var det sant – Severus hade känt ett otroligt begär flamma upp inom honom då han såg flickan. Något som fick Severus att bli sjuk av självförakt, de känslorna gjorde honom inte bättre än Lucius Malfoy.

Han stormade ut från blå hallen och vidare ut i natten, han gick en lång bit, ut på Londons gator, han kände ett enormt behov av att svalka av sina känslor. Himlen ovanför honom var klar, natten var mörk, dock inte kall, snarare behaglig, ovanför honom glimmade stjärnorna och månen stod högt på himlen, en vacker natt – absolut...

_Hold my breath as I wish for death  
__Oh please, God, wake me_

_Now the world is gone, I'm just one  
__Oh God, help me  
__Hold my breath as I wish for death  
__Oh please, God, help me_

Att bero på Lucius, tänkte Severus och morrade lågt i strupen, vad hade han tänkt göra? Våldta det stackars barnet? Eller hade han hoppats på att kunna förföra henne? Severus skrattade lågt, det senare alternativet kunde den blonda råttan titta i stjärnorna efter.

Severus hade endast sett flickan den enda gången så hon dök upp, men hon gav genast intrycket utav att vara en sådan som INTE skulle falla för Lucius finslipade förförnings metoder... återstod då bara ett alternativ – tvång.

Men hur hade Lucius tänkt lyckas med det? Flickan bevakades av Cornelius vakter och att kidnappa henne från ministerbostaden vore dårskap – även för en sådan man som Lucius.

Såvida inte... Severus anda fastnade i halsen, Voldemorts lilla föreställning nu på kvällen kunde skapa den panik som Lucius så väl behövde för att lägga vantarna på flickan. Severus vände på klacken – han kunde inte låta det hända – av två mycket goda anledningar:

1. Hon var bara barnet – ingen förtjänade det som Lucius hade i åtanke.

2. Cornelius Fudge var hennes farbror – mannen skulle bli förkrossad om det hände henne något.

'Dessutom' Viskade en tunn röst i hanns huvud: 'Dessutom vill du ju ha henne själv – inte sant?'

Severus slog sig själv mentalt för den kommentaren, han kunde inte erkänna för sig själv att det var den största anledningen till hans handlande. 'Åh – men så är det' Fortsatte den retsamma rösten längst bak i huvudet, Severus förbannade dess existens: 'Men du är lite mer finslipad än din blonda broder inte sant? Du skulle aldrig våldta henne... du skulle'

"Det räcker!" Utropade Severus ilsket – han ville inte höra mer av vad den äckliga och föraktliga rösten längst in i hans huvud hade att saga i saken – han skulle tillbaka till ministerbyggnaden och se till att Lucius inte skadade flickan.

_Darkness imprisoning me  
__All that I see  
__Absolute horror_

_I cannot live  
__I cannot die  
__Trapped in myself  
__Body my holding cell_

Men när han nådde byggnaden visste han att han kom försent – Voldemort måste ha startat attackerna tidigare än beräknat. Severus morrade lågt, han var tvungen att göra sin plikt som dubbelagent, med en min av självförakt tog han på sig den silverfärgade masken och drog sin trollstav.

Där inne hördes skrik och klagan, blandat med dödsätarnas och Voldemorts galna skratt, Severus knuffade bryskt undan en annan dödsätare och trängde sig före in i salen. Han såg sig om – måtte flickan ha haft vett nog att dra trollstaven och försvara sig – måtte hon...

Severus blick fastnade på ett av salens hörn, han uppfattade Lucius klädnad och bakom den skymtade han en vit klänning. Ett lönlöst företag tänkte han samtidigt som han kämpade för att komma fram i tid... han framstötte ett besviket ljud då Lucius och flickan försvann.

_Landmine has taken my sight  
__Taken my speech  
__Taken my hearing  
__Taken my arms  
__Taken my legs  
__Taken my soul  
__Left me with  
__Life in hell _

* * *

Ough! Slut IGEN?! -jag avskyr slut- hur som hälst, jag ska inte låta er vänta för länge... men skolan har startat nu så det kan dröja ett litet tag...  
  
B.t.w - tack för kommentaren jag fick, hoppas på fler... :) 


	3. Phantom from the opera

Författarens ord:

Har bara ett par saker att säga den här gången:

1. Det är lite kännsligt i det här kapitlet men knapast Rated "**R**" ännu... nästa där emot...

2. Karraktärerna är INTE mina :'( SYYYYND!

3. Låttexten skrivet i _kursiv_ stil är inte min heller, den är Iron Maidens och heter Phantom of the Opera - inte helt olikt mitt kapitell då alltså ;)

Läs och ha en god stund M.V.H "Darka Sign"

**

* * *

****Phantom from the opera**

_I've been looking so long for you  
__now you won't get away from my grasp.  
__You've been living so long in hiding  
__In hiding behind that false mask_

_And you know and I know that you ain't got long now to last.  
__Your looks and your feelings are just the remains of your past._

--- Marias POV---

Maria kände suget i magen, världen blev suddig, hon viste varför – hon blev borttransfererad från blå hallen, av den man som skrämde henne mer än något hon kunde tänka på. De starka armarna som hade ett dödsgrepp kring hennes midja var det enda som hindrade Maria från att falla omkull då de med en kraftfull stöt tog mark.

Hon var yr, och för ett tag var världen suddig innan ögonen vande sig och skärpan återvände. Maria såg sig om, de hade landat i ett sovrum. Bekvämt inrett med en stor himmelssäng i mörk ek och med mörkgröna förhängen, där fanns en soffgrupp och ett litet soffbord i samma mörka träslag som sängen. Hela rummet var belamrat med bokhyllor vilka dignade av böcker och andra mer eller mindre behagliga föremål.

Golvet var av svart marmor och väggarna hade mörk panel av lönn eller ek, Maria kunde inte avgöra. Fönstren var stora och hade utsikt mot en enorm gräsmatta och längre bort en enorm svart skog. Gardinerna som var skjutna åt sidan var smaragdgröna och uppknutna med silverfärgade band, taket var bländande vitt och tycktes inte alls passa till det svarta golvet.

På väggarna hängde tavlor, föreställandes bistra män med ljust hår och samma stålgrå blick som Lucius själv, antagligen släkten Malfoy i flera generationer bakåt... Maria ryste – räckte det inte med att ha två par äckligt grå ögon stirrandes på en?

'Ta dig samman' Sade en röst inuti hennes huvud: 'vad tror du att du gör – står här och beskådar hanns sovrum?'

"Vad tror du att du håller på med?" Utbrast hon och slet sig loss från hans armar: "Jag ska se till att min farbror..."

Hotet dog på hennes läppar då hon såg det sadistiska leendet som krusade hans läppar – exakt VARFÖR hade han tagit henne hit? Hon var nästan helt säker på att hon INTE ville ha svar på den frågan... i alla fall inte för ens hon var minst femton mil bort från honom.

"A-a-a... lilla vän – inte den tonen till mig tack" sade han med silkeslen röst och tog ett steg närmre, varpå hon backade.

"Min farbror..." försökte Maria igen men avbröts abrupt då hon kolliderade med en bokhylla.

"Oja... din farbror" viskade Lucius och fångade henne mellan sin bringa och bokhyllan, placerade händerna på var sida om hennes huvud och stirrade in i hennes ögon: "Din farbror har sin egen hälsa att bry sig om – om han nu har någon hälsa kvar att bry sig om"

"Vad menar du?" Frågade hon och stirrade stint på honom – Maria viste mycket väl vad han menade...

Lucius lutade sig framåt, placerade sitt huvud mot Marias nacke, hennes hud knottrades, hon nästan skakade av ren skräck, han andades mot hennes bara skinn och viskade:

"Kanske... kanske – du kommer bli kvar här ett bra tag... om Cornelius dör – vem skulle tänka på vart du tagit vägen?"

Maria kände sig stum – VARFÖR ville han ha henne där? VARFÖR stod han så nära varför... hon drog skarpt efter andan då han sög in hennes skinn i munnen.

'Okej – du var rädd då – NU är du vättskrämd' Tänkte hon och kände hur hjärtat löpte i minst 200.

"Var inte orolig lilla vän" Viskade han och drog sig undan för att studera henne: "Jag måste uträtta ett par ärenden, jag kommer tillbaka, tills dess kan du göra det bekvämt för dig... jag skickar upp Krecher med några förfriskningar"

Han vände sig om och började gå mot mitten av rummet, där snurrade han runt så hon kunde se att hans ansikte nu var täckt av en silverfärgad mask – en dödsätarmask.

"Och förresten vännen – tänk inte ens på att ge dig av – varken genom fönstren eller genom dörren – du kommer att finna att det är lönlöst i alla fall"

Och så var han borta – Maria tillät sig att andas ut.

_You're standing in the wings,  
__There you wait for the curtain to fall  
__Knowing the terror and holding you have on us all  
__Yeah, I know that you're gonna scratch me, maim me and maul  
__You know I'm helpless from your mesmerising cat call_

--- Lucius POV---

Efter att ha beordrat Krecher (husalven) att han skulle skicka upp lite frukt och något att dricka till Maria transporterade Lucius sig själv tillbaka till blå hallen.

Där inne hade tumultet just börjat lägga sig, det var fortfarande ett par av gästerna som kämpade mot dödsätarna, men de var hopplöst i underläge. Det hade dött många betydelsefulla människor den här natten – precis vad som var meningen... alla mugglarna som varit där var döda – självklart. Här och var hördes skrik från de personer som utsattes för cruciatsförbannelsen, mitt i den blå hallen stod Voldemort och vid hanns sida stod några av de mest betydande dödsätarna... Belatrix, Avery, Slingersvans (Peter), Macinar, Nott och... Severus.

Lucius läppar krusades i ett hånflin då han såg hur mycket självkontroll Severus var tvungen att framhäva för att inte kasta sig över honom...

Han gick fram till Voldemort och föll på knä framför honom, lutade sin panna till golvet och väntade på tillåtelse att resa sig. Det gick en stund – Lucius var van, Voldemort väntade alltid i någon minut innan han tillät sina dödsätare att resa sig... i början hade det krävt varje uns av självbesittning som Lucius besatt för att inte skrika, men med tiden...

"Lucius min lömske vän – res dig upp" Väste Voldemorts ormliknande röst.

"Ja min lord" Sade Lucius och reste sig sakta upp för att stirra in i de röda ögonen som tillhörde trollkarlsvärldens mest fruktade man... eller ja, varelse kanske var en bättre beskrivning.

"Vart tog du vägen Lucius?" Frågade Voldemort och hans röst var som en hink isvatten: "Severus berättade att du givit dig av på grund av en flicka... nog vet jag om dina drifter Lucius, men ibland sätter de mitt tålamod på _spel_"

"Min lord – låt mig förklara – jag..."

"_Curcio_" väste Voldemort

Lucius kände den välbekanta smärtan som cruciatsförbannelsen innebar, han föll ned på golvet, vred sig som en mask på en krok, smärtan pulserade i hela hans kropp, värre än all annan tortyr som någonsin blivit uppfunnen, dock inte lika blodig som vissa av dem. Han kände hjärtat som slog likt en livrädd fågel i en bur och kände blodet som rusade upp i huvudet. Lucius hade för länge sedan slutat kvida, gråta eller skrika då förbannelsen vred om varje smärtsam punkt i hans kropp... klaga och gråta – det var något småpojkar gjorde.

"_Reducio_" viskade den mörka lordens röst och smärtan kulminerade, Lucius blev liggande på golvet och han uppfattade Severus skadeglada min.

"Nu Lucius – kan du få förklara" sade Voldemort och Lucius tvingade sig själv upp på fötter.

"Ja min herre" sade Lucius och bugade översvallande: "Jag försvann på grund av en flicka – så mycket är korrekt, men min herre – inte vilken flicka som helst – utan Fudges brorsdotter"

"Jasså minsann" mumlade Voldemort, mer till sig själv än någon annan: "Det tror jag visst någon glömde nämna" Lucius kastade en blick mot Severus och noterade att den svarthåriga mannen skruvade nervöst på sig.

"Flickan är ett halvblod min herre" sade Lucius och flinade det klassiska flinet som tycktes gå i arv inom Malfoy släkten.

"Det kan komma till pass Lucius" sade Voldemort och hans röst lät likt sandpapper: "För ser du, den kompletta clownen Fudge lyckades klara livhanken, han och ett par av hans livvakter"

"Det var min tanke min herre" mumlade Lucius – trotts att det inte alls varit som gisslan han fört bort henne utan på grund av hanns _drifter _som hans herre så frikostigt kallat det.

"Behåll henne Lucius, bräck henne eller vad du nu finner roande – men döda henne inte – jag kan tänka mig att en liten belöning för dina insatser är på plats"

"Tack min lord – tackar ödmjukast" sade Lucius och bugade ännu en gång.

Det hördes explosioner utanför, alla snurrade de runt, Voldemort skrattade sitt vanliga – hesa och obehagliga skratt, sedan sade han:

"Mitt herrskap – auorerna är i antågande – jag föreslår an kvick transport här ifrån... alla möts upp då det mörka märket kallar igen – tills vidare mitt herrskap" Lord Voldemort försvann med en ljudlig knall... antagligen dög inte ett plopp för honom.

Runt om dem hördes små plopp då dödsätarna försvann, Lucius såg på Severus som stirrade stint och mordiskt på honom, Lucius flinade och bugade sig graciöst:

"Min käre vän – jag skulle gärna stanna och dryfta spörsmål med dig, men jag har en ung blandras hemma i mitt sovrum och jag dör nästan av längtan efter hennes värme"

"Du kommer ångra dig Lucius – du kommer ångra dig djupt" morrade Severus.

Åt detta kunde Lucius endast skratta, han virade sin svarta mantel dramatiskt kring sig och försvann sedan med att plopp. Lucius kunde nog aldrig lista ut hur Voldemort bar sig åt för att få fram en knall som lät likt åska... nog hade det varit en bättre avslutning än ett plopp... (trotts allt är Lucius Malfoy en ganska fåfäng människa)

--- Marias POV---

Maria satte sig ned på sängen, hon lutade sitt huvud i sina darrande händer, gud hon var rädd, vättskrämd. Hon hade börjat inse varför hon var här... gud, mannen tänkte, han tänkte...

'Tag dig samman' viskade en röst i hennes huvud: 'Det är inte _säkert_ att han kommer att göra dig något' Den rösten knuffades bryskt åt sidan av en annan röst vilken, i panik viskade: 'Han kommer att våldta dig, slå dig och misshandla dig – DÖDA dig!'

"Mamma – Pappa!" utropade hon och skakade då gråten omfamnade henne... men de var döda, påminde hon sig själv grymt – de kan inte hjälpa dig!

"Cornelius!" Utropade hon och försökte föreställa sig hur hennes farbror, följd av auororer bröt upp dörren för att rädda henne – men på något vis stämde inte den bilden...

För sin inre syn såg hon ett par svarta ögon, skymda av svart mjukt hår, vit hud och en smått krokig näsa, hon kunde nästan känna den svarta klädnaden och den friska doften av örter som omgav mannen som hennes tankar vandrade till...

"Severus Snape?" Prövade hon att viska... det kändes så rätt att uttala hans namn så... speciellt nu när hon inte hade någon annan.

'Idiot!' Bannade hon sig själv: 'VARFÖR skulle han vilja hjälpa dig? _Varför_ skulle han ens bry sig om vad som händer med dig'

'För att han är en god människa' genmälde en tun röst längst bak i huvudet: 'för att han är en god människa'

'Du är allt bra naiv Maria – vet du det?' fräste den negativa rösten inom henne: 'du känner inte ens mannen för guds skull!'

"Åh håll käften båda två!" Utropade Maria högt för att slippa höra de båda rösterna käbbla med varandra.

"Vad ska jag göra?" Snyftade hon och skakade åter av tårar.

Hon hörde inte det mjuka klickandet då dörren öppnades, eller de lätta små fotstegen mot marmorgolvet, hon reagerade inte förens en pipig röst harklade sig.

"Eh... miss?" Maria skrek till och hoppade högt upp från sängen, framför henne stod en tun, eländig varelse.

Husalven framför henne var iklädd ett solkigt och smutsigt örngott, fullt av fettfläckar och annat otrevligt. Öronen var stora och ögonen lika så, de liknade två nötbruna klot i det bleka och otäckt misshandlade ansiktet.

I ena handen bar den arma varelsen på en silverbricka som var fylld med frukt, allt från vindruvor till jordgubbar och andra mer exotiska frukter så som ananas och vattenmelons skivor. I den andra hade den en flaska med rött vin och ett vinglas i kristall.

"Krecher är så ledsen miss... Krecher menade inte att skrämmas" Stammade alfen och skakade i hela kroppen.

"Det gör inget" Sade Maria – glad att få sällskap och någon att tala med.

"Vart ska Krecher ställa förfriskningarna miss?" Frågade alfen.

"Ställ dem på bordet" Mumlade Maria och gestikulerade bort mot soffbordet, alfen skyndade sig att göra detta, sedan skyndade han sig att backa bort mot dörren.

"Vill du ha lite?" Frågade Maria och nickade mot frukten.

"S-s-ska Krecher ha? F-f-frågar miss om Krecher vill ha?" Alfen bröt ut i ett stortjut och stora tårar föll ned från dess kinder.

"Såja, såja" Sade Maria förskräckt: "Förlåt, jag menade inte..."

"FÖRLÅT?!?" Utbrast den arma alven – han ryckte upp dörren och kastade sig ut från rummet – Maria bara gapade – vad hade hon gjort?

Hon suckade och såg bort mot frukten och vinet... vin... hon hade aldrig druckit alkohol förut, utom cider då såklart, och en å annan honungsöl... men nu behövde hon faktiskt något för sina nerver...

_Keep your distance, walk away, don't take his bait  
__Don't you stray, don't fade away  
__Watch your step, he's out to get you, come what may  
__Don't you stray, from the narrow way_

Halva vinflaskan hade hon druckit upp, något som i hög grad påverkade henne... hon hade alltid undrat hur det kändes att vara full... nu visste hon – lugnt och inte fullt lika spänt.  
Hon skulle just börja slappna av då det ödesdigra ljudet av en anländande trollkarl fick henne att vakna till och obarmhärtigt ryckas ur sitt "lulliga" tillstånd...

"Nu är jag tillbaka min vän" väste Lucius kalla röst...

_I'm running and hiding in my dreams you're always there  
__You're the Phantom of the Opera,  
__you're the devil, you're just out to scare  
__You damaged my mind and my soul it just floats through the air  
__Haunt me, you taunt me, you torture me back at your lair_

* * *

SLUT --- IGEN! Aaaa... Nästa kapitell kommer snart - så fort jag hinner... 


	4. Some kind of monster

**A/N:** Tack till alla dom som skrivit kommentarer till mig :) Jag vet att det är få svenskar här och bara dessa få är en stor ära... :) Tack igen och fortsätt gärna att uppmuntra mig.

Jag är lessen för uppehållet jag hafft - det har varit mycket med skolan och 9:ans betyg... därför hoppas jag att ni inte tröttnat på att vänta på mig.

Som vanligt vill jag informera om att det är Rating **_R_ **på den här berättelsen och det kommer märkas i just det här kapitlet, det innehåller våldtäkt, vulgära ord och misshandel. Därför ber jag kännsliga läsare att antingen hopa över att läsa kapitlet eller helt änkelt låta bli att läsa över huvud taget.

**Dessutom** som om det inte vore tillräckligt så måste jag erkänna att karaktärerna INTE är mina - de är J.K's... utom Maria såklart - det är min karaktär.

Och sedan är inte låttexten som används min heller - det är Metallicas - "some kind of monster" heter den och liger på st. anger plattan...

Förutom det så önskar jag en trevlig läsning och hoppas på fina kommentarer :)  
M.V.H "DarkSign"

**

* * *

Some Kind Of Monster**  
  
_These are the eyes that can't see me  
These are the hands that drop your trust  
These are the boot s that kick you around _

_This is the tongue that speaks on the inside  
These are the ears that ring with hate  
This is the face that I'll never change  
This is the fist that grinds you down  
This is the voice of silence no more_

--- Lucius POV---

"Nu är jag tillbaka min vän" Lucius kunde endast väsa fram dessa ord, hans känslor gjorde att han nästan förlorade kontrollen.

Han såg på henne, sneglade mot vinflaskan som stod på bordet – halvtom – han kunde inte hjälpa att hans läppar krusades i ett hångrin.

"Ts, ts, ts – har vi druckit upp nästan allt det goda vinet? Och knappt lämnat något åt mig?"

Hon stirrade på honom med uppspärrade rädda ögon, grönblå ögon med gyllen bruna stänk, bara skräcken som låg i hennes ögon gjorde henne attraktiv... hans ögon svepte över hennes kropp igen – han kunde inte hjälpa det, hon var vackrare än någon annan kvinna han haft. Inte ens hans fru som varit en sådan omtalad skönhet kunde möta sig med Maria och hennes oskyldiga uppsyn.

Lucius älskade tanken på oskulder, han älskade att orsaka smärta – det gav honom en njutning högre än något annat – en oskuld var alltid rädd och oerfaren. Lucius ville inte ha en erfaren kvinna, som hade krav eller förväntningar på hur det skulle gå till – han ville vara i befäl och den som hade makten.

'Vilken självbehärskning man får ha... jag skulle bara vilja kasta mig över henne och... NEJ! Inte ännu, PLANEN – tänk på den!' Lucius blick svepte över henne igen... så oskuldsfull, så vacker, så rädd, så hjälplös och nu... nu skulle hon förbli såhär för resten av hennes liv...

Ur sin klädnad plockade han fram en liten grön flaska i skimrande kristall, på den lilla etiketten stod med snirkliga bokstäver: "Semper vigro" (För alltid jungfru).

"Ett glas till kanske?" Frågade Lucius och fyllde hennes vinglas åter igen.

"Nej, inget som kommer från din hand" sade Maria och Lucius kunde inte låta bli att känna sig en aning irriterad, han öppnade korken till den lilla flaskan och hällde ned den klara vätskan i hennes vin.

"Drick!" Väste han och sträckte henne glaset: "NU!"

"Vad hällde du i?" Frågade hon men vägrade ta emot glaset.

"Drick!" Lucius hade omedvetet dragit sin trollstav.

"Nej!"

"_Impero!_" Lucius flinade när Maria reste sig upp, fattade bägaren och började dricka i stadiga klunkar.

"Se där ja" Viskade Lucius och med en rörelse på trollstaven avslutade han förtrollningen: "duktig flicka"

--- Severus POV---

Severus var trött, han hade varit på möte med Dumbledore tidigare på kvällen, förklarat hur attacken gått till, vilka som blivit skadade/dödade och vad Voldemorts nästa drag skulle bli...

Han hade inte kunnat få undan bilden av Maria ur sitt huvud, han hade sett henne hela dagen. Ståendes där med sitt vackra bruna hår och leende mun, vita jämna tänder och stora grönblå ögon...

Och nu... Malfoy skulle förstöra henne, bräcka henne, tortera, misshandla...

Severus framstötte ett frustrerat ljud, han kunde inte göra något! Inget alls! Fånen Fudge hade sänt ut sina auororer att söka efter henne – de skulle aldrig hitta henne... han måste göra något, men vad?

"Severus gamle kompis" Sade han till sig själv: "Du kan inte bespara henne det lidande hon måste gå igenom i natt... men du ska få henne där ifrån"

Han gick genom sina fängelsehålor, in i sin kammare och stirrade på sängen, skulle han kunna sova utan att se henne? De där grönblå ögonen, det där leendet!

'Jag borde kanske ta en drömlös dryck' tänkte han och vände på klacken för att gå ut i det stora lektions rummet igen, där gick han fram till det lilla skåpet som han förvarade redan färdigbryggda drycker.

'Konstigt – låste jag inte här?' mumlade han och kände på låset, dörren öppnade sig med en ljudlig protest.

Där inne tycktes inget saknas, hans blick svepte över de olika hyllorna, allt stod på sin plats... utom... Severus blick föll på den lilla låda där han förvarade speciella trolldrycker med enorm kraft, ofta unika brygder som det endast fanns ett enda exemplar av i världen.

'Om någon av eleverna stulit något ur den där lådan så ska jag personligen slå ihjäl skitungen' tänkte han, men kom snart till insikt: 'De kan inte öppna lådan för den är förseglad med en förbannelse...'

Han skakade på huvudet och tog sin bryggd, låste skåpet och gick till sitt sovrum, han måste ha inbillat sig eller glömt att låsa skåpet sist han tog något ur det...

_These are the legs in circles run  
This is the beating you'll never know  
These are the lips that taste no freedom  
This is the feel that's not safe  
_

_This is the face you'll never change  
This is the god that aren't so pure  
This is the god that is not pure  
This is the voice of silence no more_

--- Marias POV---

'Hjälp, han stirrar på mig!' Maria såg inte på Lucius, hon vågade inte... men HJÄLP hon kunde känna hans blickar, de var som glödande kol mot hennes skinn.

Maria gav ifrån sig ett kvävt skrik då hon kände Lucius händer på sina axlar, innan han hunnit få ett fast grepp om henne lyckades hon slita sig loss och backa iväg. För att inte missbedöma hans steg var hon tvungen att stirra på honom... hans kalla grå ögon som tycktes vilja sluka henne hel, hon svalde och förflyttade sig ännu några steg bort från honom.

"Vill du leka ta fatt vännen?" Frågade han och Maria hörde hur hela hans röst var fylld av ironi.

Hon gav honom inget genmäle, vad skulle det tjäna till? Hon höll andan och väntade – inget hände, Lucius rörde inte en muskel och Maria kände hur spänningen ökade... vad skulle hända? Och så rörde han på sig, lyfte sina läderklädda händer till spännet som höll kappan uppe och knäppte upp det – hans mantel föll till golvet. Maria följde den med blicken, som om den var någon sorts signal började han röra på sig igen – mot henne denna gång.

Maria var livrädd, hon backade ett steg bakåt för varje steg han tog framåt, hon visste att det var meningslöst – fåfängt och naivt, men situationer som denna var hon inte van att handskas med. Och precis som förra gången backade hon med ett slutgiltigt steg in i bokhyllan.

"Det tog stopp där..." Myste Lucius och hans röst lät som droppande honung.

Hans händer kom i kontakt med hennes kropp, Maria andades förskräckt in. Chockad och livrädd kände hon hur hans händer förflyttade sig uppåt från midjan, över hennes bröst och till hakan, där de stannade och kopplade att bestämt grepp.

"Se på mig!" Kommenderade han, Maria vägrade, hon stirrade bestämt ned på sina fötter.

Då han inte fick något svar eller reaktion började Lucius med råstyrka lyfta hennes haka så hennes ögon tvångsmässigt mötte hans.

"Så vacker"

Maria var inte beredd då hans läppar tvångsmässigt mötte hennes, hon försökte kippa efter andan, precis det som Lucius väntat på då hans tunga snabbt och smidigt letade sig in mellan hennes läppar.

Maria kunde inte förneka att hon kysst pojkar förut, men de kyssarna hon fått av pojkarna i hennes egen ålder hade varit fumliga, räddhågsna och en aning slafsiga... inte alls som den här, Lucius tunga cirklade vant runt i hennes mun, retades och lockade. Ändå... Maria var äcklad av honom, hans fingrar och vad hennes kropp gjorde kund man knappast klandra hennes hjärna för – hon bet Lucius.

Smaken av blod fyllde hennes mun och hon hörde med stort nöje hur Lucius drog efter andan i smärta, han bröt kyssen och backade två steg iväg från henne.

"Gör ALDRIG om det där" väste han och med en snabb rörelse träffade hans hand hennes kind, Maria kom ur balans på grund av slagets kraft, föll bakåt mot bokhyllan och kippade efter andan.

"Res dig upp!" viskade han grymt och Maria kunde känna hans trollstav mot sin halls, det svarta trät kändes kyligt och skarpt.

Hon bet sin läpp, reste sig stapplande upp, tvingade sig själv att stirra honom i ögonen, inuti huvudet hörde hon en panikslagen röst som skrek: 'Gråt inte! GRÅT INTE!'

"Och nu..." Lucius röst dog bort samtidigt som trollstavsspetsen rörde sig över hennes axlar, till det enkla blixtlåset som höll hennes klänning uppe: "Kan du antingen vara en duktig flicka... eller få det _mycket_ obehagligare än det kunde ha blivit"

Hon slöt sina ögon, kände trollstavens kalla spets mot nacken och Lucius varma andedräkt mot ansiktet, han mumlade något och med en skarp inandning insåg hon att klänningen försvunnit.

"Sådär ja... duktig flicka..."

_This is the test of flesh and soul  
This is the trap that smells so good  
This is the flood that drains these eyes  
These are the looks that chill to the bone  
__  
These are the fears that swing over head  
These are the weights that hold you down  
This is the end that will never end  
This is the voice of silence no more  
  
We the people  
Are we the people?  
Some kind of monster  
The monster lives_

Hon kände hans varma andedräkt mot halsen, hans läppar som bet, slickade och kysste sin väg över axlarna och kinderna. Han backade så ett steg bort från henne, ställde sig att betrakta henne med ett grymt flin på läpparna, Maria lyckades slita sin högra arm fri och den slog hon allt vad hon orkade i Lucius ansikte. Men mannen bara skrattade åt henne, han lutade sitt huvud framåt en andra gång och placerade sin mun mot hennes halls och när han fick en rysning till svar skrattade han hest och sade:

"När en dödsätare väl funnit sitt byte är det ingen som kan slita det ifrån honom" han lät sin tunga spela över hennes hals: "och Maria, det är dig jag vill ha, endast dig"

"Det är inte småsaker du ber om Lucius" viskade Maria tyst och försökte slingra sig åter igen.

Lucius skrattade, denna gång ett mjukt skratt, hans hand gled längs hennes hals och sedan över hennes axel. Mara stod stilla och bara stirrade rakt ut i mörkret, i hennes huvud var det en len röst som viskade:

'Ge dig till honom, låt honom ta dig så får du vara ifred sedan'

Maria blev fruktansvärt arg på den rösten, vadå 'ge mig?' Frågade hon sig själv: 'jag tänker inte ge mig till någon!'

Lucius händer var nu framme vid spännet till hennes bh, han viskade ett par ord och spännet gick upp, Marias bh föll till golvet och gjorde hennes klänning sällskap.

Då blev det för mycket för henne, hon grät och med en sista styrkeansträngning kastade hon sig undan från hans händer... hon sprang, men kom inte ens halvvägs till dörren för ens Lucius högra hand slöt sig kring hennes vänstra handled.

Han snurrade henne runt så hon stod mitt emot honom, hans grå ögon tycktes lysa upp hennes ansikte och hon såg hans speciella flin träda fram i ansiktet.

"Är du rädd?" Frågade han löjeväckande.

Maria ryste, hon viste vad hon hade att vänta och det skrämde henne så mycket att hon inte kunde återkalla ett ögonblick som hon varit räddare, först då började det gå upp för Lucius vad hon tänkte på, han skrattade rått och flyttade sina händer till hennes midja, sedan väste han med hes röst:

"Jasså, är lilla fröken jungfru - minsann? Ännu en skrattattack kom över honom och sedan sade han: "Och jag som trodde att den snuskiga lilla trolldomsministern fått dig på rygg både en och två gånger"

Maria kände sig stum – hur kunde någon (till och med Lucius) anspela på något så vidrigt? Att hennes farbror och hon skulle ha... Maria kunde inte ens tänka tanken – den fick henne att må illa, föd ur hennes vrede lyckades hon spotta ut

"Tala inte så om Cornelius, han skulle aldrig... _VI_ skulle ALDRIG! Din... din sjuka – perversa – äckliga... FUCK YOU!"

"Kära någon då, vilken vokabulär vi använder oss av" Sade Lucius och skrattade sitt kalla skratt: "Och ja, 'Fuck' är precis vad jag tänker göra"

Maria stirrade stumt på honom och genom något mirakel lyckades hon förbli tyst och inte gråta, Lucius skrattade mjukt samtidigt som hans händer rörde sig över hennes bara överdel, han stannade upp vid ansiktet och sedan började han tala igen:

"Tänk att du ska ha en sådan tilldragande personlighet, tänk att du faktiskt lyckats fånga två dödsätare, mig inkluderat då..."

"Försöker du vara lustig?" Fick Maria fram.

"O nejd" sade Lucius och han såg hungrigt på henne: "Min _kära_ broder Severus har fått upp både ett och två ögon för dig – hade inte jag tagit mig an dig så hade han nog gjort det... och jag tror du ska vara glad att det blev jag – trotts allt är jag MYCKET trevligare till utseendet"

"Trevligare till... utseendet? Trevl... du _ÄCKLAR_ mig! Du är pervers, snedvriden, ondskefull... och PATETISK! Du måste våldta för att få en kvinna i säng! Jag spottar på dig din... din..."

Maria tycktes plötsligt uppfatta vad hon just hävt ur sig, hon tystnade abrupt och stirrade skräckslaget på mannen framför henne. Lucius såg på henne med tomma ögon, sedan log han förbindligt och gav henne en rungande örfil.

Maria föll omkull på golvet och som hon efter ett antal andra sådana tillfällen vant sig att göra så skyddade hon ansiktet med händerna. Lucius sträckte fram en hand och tog ett fast grepp om hennes hår och med hjälp av det tvingade han henne på fötterna igen. Han lutade sig framåt mot henne så deras näsor bara var ett par millimeter ifrån varandra, han viskade:

"Jag är allt annat än patetisk – vilket du kommer märka – ack alldeles för snart"

Hans mun slog emot hennes med en enorm kraft, han bet hennes läppar och genom rent tvång tvingade hans tunga sig in emellan hennes läppar en andra gång. Maria vågade inte bita honom igen, men hon var tvungen att göra något... något.

Än en gång handlade hon mest på instinkt, med full kraft sköt hon sitt knä uppåt så det träffade hennes plågoande på ett väldigt obehagligt ställe. Lucius framstötte ett kvävt skrik, släppte sitt fasta grepp om henne och föll ihop på golvet.

'Shit! Shit!' Tänkte hon panikslaget och snurrade runt mot dörren: 'Han kommer döda mig! Shit, va jag tvungen att... att göra det där?'

Maria nådde dörren, viste inte hur hon lyckats med det, men som det syntes så fick hon ett fast grepp om dörrhandtaget, ett kraftfullt ryck och dörren öppnades. Hon stirrade stumt framför sig – bakom dörren fanns inget, bara en kompakt vägg av solid sten.

'Nu dör jag – NU DÖR JAG!' Ropade en hysterisk röst i hennes huvud.

Hon slängde ett ögonkast åt Lucius, han vred sig fortfarande på golvet, med ett par snabba steg var hon framme vid fönstret, fick fatt i handtaget och skulle just öppna fönstret när någon gallskrek:

"_CURCIO_!"

Smärta, ren smärta... Maria föll ihop på golvet, vred sig som en mask på en krok, gallskrek för de plågor som ansatte henne. Det var som glödande stål, iskallt vatten, skärande knivar, blixtrande smärta i hela kroppen, fötterna, huvudet – över allt.

Det slutade abrupt, hon svävade iväg i mörker, det var en underbar känsla, ljuvligt varm och kall på samma gång, hon ville inte lämna mörkret, men ett hårt slag i ansiktet väckte henne till sanns.

_This is the cloud that swallows trust  
This is the black that uncolors us  
This is the face that you hide from  
This is the mask that comes undone  
I'm in us,  
I'm in us_

"Man... gör... aldrig... något... sådant... mot... en... Malfoy!" Väste Lucius röst, Maria såg hans ansikte framför sitt eget, det var suddigt men återtog snart i skärpa.

"Jag hade tänkt vara aningen mild när det kom till kritan – men du har tagit den lusten ur mig" Viskade han nära hennes öra, hans varma andedräkt stack mot hennes nedkylda hud, ett pekfinger strök undan håret som ringlat sig över hennes kinder.

Plötslig smärta i sidan fick Maria att förstå att han nyligen sparkat henne, hon andades smärtsamt in och önskade:

'Låt inget bli brutet, låt honom inte bryta något'

Misshandeln fortsatte, hon kunde faktiskt inte minnas hur många gånger han slagit henne, sparkat eller kysst henne hårdhänt. Hon grät – vist grät hon, tårarna tycktes aldrig vilja ta slut och hennes största problem var att det gjorde det hela så mycket roligare för honom.

Hon var nästan medvetslös då han lyfte henne från golvet – nästan försiktigt och lade ned henne i den stora sängen. Hans kläder tycktes försvinna bort, hon noterade med någon sorts likgiltig skräckfylld tanke att han var stor och att det skulle göra ont...

Med en hård stöt var han inne – Maria skrek – och sedan... endast mörker, hon svävade fritt bort igen, bort, bort, bort... hade hon tur skulle hon aldrig vakna mer.

_These are the eyes that can't see me  
these are the hands that drop your trust  
these are the boot s that kick you around  
_

_This is the tongue that speaks on the inside  
These are the ears that ring with hate  
This is the face that I'll never change  
This is the fist that grinds you down  
This is the voice of silence no more_

* * *

Slut igen... -hmpf- sån't man får stå ut med... aja - ska försöka uppdatera snart... häng kvar är ni snälla :) 


End file.
